Second Star Falling
by dannilizxx
Summary: Peter Pan had fallen in two different ways that day. He had fallen from the sky and fallen in love with the girl who saved him, both in very abrupt ways. He wondered why he had grown so attached to the girl, the girl who reminded him of Tiger Lillie's...


Chapter 1

Second Star Falling

**O**nce Upon a Time,

There was a boy who could fly.

He soared through vast jungles and over the most treacherous seas, touched every star in the sky.

But One Day, he fell.

All of his years on the Second Star flashed before his eyes. He was sure he was going to hell.

**O**nce Upon a Time,

There was a girl who could see.

She could see the beauty in every single thing, from soaring birds to little bees.

But One Day, a boy fell from the sky.

She screamed and screamed as he lay, covered in scratches and blood. He stayed still as she cried.

When He Awoke, He was unaware.

He called the girl "An Angel" and kissed with real affection. That girl wasn't his Wendy, but a girl with Red hair.

Who was she?

PETER'S POV

Why am I falling? What going on, this isn't supposed to happen! Oh my god, I'm going to die today. I'm being dragged down to the pits of hell because of leaving my mother. I'm being banished and overthrown by the boys. I'm so sorry, Mummy, I'm sorry.

LILY'S POV

I'm going to be late to Amira's again; she almost killed me last time because I missed the first 5 minutes of Teen Wolf. I should grab the mail for Mom, to-

HOLY CRAP.

I let out a scream, making my mother run out of the house to wear I stood. I tried to wake him up, started doing CPR, and praying he would live. The ambulance showed up, my mother ushered me into the vehicle with the boy. I watched as they finally got his breathing back at a steady pace and his heartbeat returned to normal, I was relieved to say the least. For some reason, I couldn't bare seeing him die.

My phone started to ring, Oh look…Amira. "Where are you?" She practically yelled.

"I'm in an ambulance…I found some kid who looked like he got jumped and I'm really freaked out."

"That's bull." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take a photo for you; you can see how much blood he has on him for yourself." I sent one to her promptly after hanging up. I ignore the billions of text messages I was getting from her.

I spent three hours waiting for him to get out of surgery, my mother had to leave, but got Belle to come down and wait with me, Mr. Gold soon joining us. I rather liked the fact that Belle had become my stepsister a few weeks ago; she was a lot like me. We both enjoyed books, Movie adaptions of books, and Hugh Jackman. Rumple would usually join us when we'd watch a movie at their house or if we wanted to go get a milkshake from Granny's, I had grown fond of him as well. When the nurse took me to the room, I couldn't help but wonder why I had worried about the boy I barely knew so much. Or why he looked pretty banged up…and pretty good looking, whatever. It was almost like he fell out of the sky. I slowly opened the door, finding him in less blood, and a cast up to his right knee. He looked up at me with a goofy grin and big eyes.

"Who knew I had been saved by an angel." He muttered, making me give him a sideways smile.

"I'm not an angel, My name's Lily." I corrected, I sat down on the side of his bed.

"Like a Tiger Lily? No wonder you're so pretty." The boy sat up, wincing a little as he moved. "You'll be my very own Tiger Lily, since I don't know any other Lily's." I smirked, rolling my eyes at the boy who seemed to have too many pickup lines in his back pocket.

"Yeah, let's _not_ call me that." I say, fiddling with the cuffs of my sleeves.

"I must thank you for saving me…May I give you a…."He seemed to think over the possibilities in his head before answering. "Thimble?" I shrugged and nodded, I mean, my mom sews she could use i-

The boy had a death grab on my arms as he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened in shock as he pulled away. He chuckled as he sat back, letting go of my arms.

"I guess Thimble means something else here, doesn't it?" I nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's your name, Boy?" He smiled, grabbing one of my hands and playing with my fingers.

"Peter, Peter Pan." With that, Mr. Gold and Belle walked in and both Rumple and Peter both let out noises that could only spell anger. I turned around on the bed to look at them and pulled me closer to him. "Well, if it isn't the Dark One."

"I didn't know you kept the company of my future sister in law, Pan."

"I see you both know each other." I say, pulling myself from Peter's grip.

"Tiger Lily, come back here, He's dangerous." I scoff at him as I go over to hug Rumple, showing him he wasn't bad. He whispered something into my ear.

"I need to scare him a bit, pretend this hurts." He turns me around and pulls my hand behind me back, he grip fairly loose. I let out a little screech, pretending to look in pain. Peter tried to get out of the hospital bed, failing miserably.

"Rumple, stop!" Belle shouted.

"I suggest you get your filthy hands off of her, Crocodile!" He boomed, I had never seen anyone so mad before.

"Fine, just remember what I can do to…things of yours." I could taste the venom dripping off his words as he let go of me and pushed me in the direction of the hospital bed. Peter grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me onto the bed with him, wrapping his arm around my waist to anchor me there.

"She's not a thing, she's _my_ Tiger Lily." I couldn't help but blush at that last bit, which was kind of cute. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he did, I swear to god…"

"Peter, I'm fine…you shouldn't be so protective of me, ya' know." He started to inspect my wrists, finally setting them back down onto my lap.

"I don't know why I am, but I also feel like I was made to, don't ask me why." He shrugged, beaming at me. "I never thought about Wendy or any other person the way I think about you."

"Maybe that's because I saved you, Pan."

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked, leaning forward on the bed as if to get my attention better.

"I guess sometimes…Why?"

"I believe that's what brought the two of us together." Peter began to get louder, almost bouncing with excitement. "Things like that don't happen every day, Lily; May I add that I'm never this nice to people, so that should say something all on its own." I got up, playing with the bottles of medicine on his bedside table.

"You call it fate; I call it you crashing into my front yard when I was going to go watch Teen Wolf."

"What's a Teen Wolf?" I smirked at him, his eyebrows pulling together.

"It's nothing to dote on."

"That's beside the point, I still believe you and I meeting was no accident…You'll see in time."

"That's a bit cocky, Pan. How are you so sure?"

"I'm always right, that's why." A very bitter laugh escaped my lips, making me shake my head and turn to look at him.

"You may have been 'always right' in Neverland, Peter...But in Storybrooke, you won't be." I walked towards the door, opening it a bit ajar, and looking back at him. "I have the home turf advantage." I then walked out, letting the sound of the door closing rattle throughout the room.


End file.
